tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu5.2
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu5.2 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 5.2 REVATI'S MANSION (52) (Revati-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was staying near Baranasi, in Isipatana in the deer-sanctuary. There was then a believing lay follower, a princely giver and server of the Order(of monks), named Nandiya. His parents wanted him to marry his causin Revati, but she was not believing, not charitable. Nandiya had no desire for her. His mother told Revati to come to her house and make ready to entertain the Order(of monks), and she did so. And the mother told her son: "She will now accept our advice," so he consented and they were married, and she bore him two sons. Nandiya thereupon launched out into charity on a large scale, and built at the monastery at lsipatana a hall which he presented to the Tathagata(Buddha), pouring water of offereing on his hands. Simultaneously in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) a deva(angel)-like palace of twelve yojanas rose up with an attendance of nymphs. The venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana, on a tour saw it, and asked the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) for whom it was meant. The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) spoke the verses: 1 "The man long absent from afar safe home, kinsmen, friends, associates rejoice to have him home. 2 So the doer of merit from this to next world gone, the deeds of merit welcome as kinsmen (welcome) a loved one his return." Nandiya hearing this was glad, gave gifts, performed merit. Then, leaving home on business, he bade Revati carry on with diligence. She consented, but whereas he, while absent continued with his gifts to the Order(of monks) and the destitute, she after a few days stopped her gifts to the destitute, gave inferior food to the monks and scattered pieces of fish and meat about in order to get the monks blamed. Then Nandiya came back, and hearing of the occurrence sent Revati to her own home but provided more sustenance for the latter. After a time he died and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) in the Mansion meant for him. But she cut off all gifts and continued to abuse and revile the monks saying, "On account of them all my prosperity and gain had dwindled." Then Vessavana told two of his yakkhas to go to Baranasi and announce that Revati would be hurled into hell on the seventh day from that day. People hearing of this were frightened; But Revati went to the upper storey, locked the door and sat down. In a week two fearsome yakkhas with shining tawny hair and beards, crooked teeth and bloodshot eyes and so on, came and said;"Rise up, Revati, of very evil character," and they took her neck and crop, marched her up and down the streets that all might see, then led her through the air to the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) and brought her lamenting, to a crowded hell. Yama's men cast her into the crowded hell. As it is said: 3 "Rise up, Revati of very evil character, open is the door to hell, O woman of miserly ways. We will lead you where those gone to bad rebirths do mourn, denizens of hell, consigned to suffering." This was spoken by the recensionists: 4 When they had spoken thus those two red-eyed, enourmous yakkhas, Yama's messengers, having each taken Revati by One arm set out for the company of devas(angels). Thes led by these yakkhas to the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven), Revati, placed near Nandiya's Mansion and seeing its lustre resembling the orb of the sun, asked these yakkhas: 5 "Whose is this Mansion crowded with people, gleaming, lustrous like sun, a fair abode, covered with a net of gold blazing like the rays of the sun? 6 A host of women, anointed with choicest sandalwood, beautify the Mansion inside and out so that in beauty it appears to resemble the sun. Who, attained to heaven, is rejoicing in the Mansion?" They told her: 7 "In Baranasi there was a lay follower named Nandiya, not stingy, a princely giver, liberal. This is his Mansion, crowded with people blazing like the rays of the sun. 8 A host of women, anointed with choicest sandalweed, beautify the Mansion inside and out so that in beauty. It appears to resemble the sun. He attained to heaven, is rejoicing in the Mansion. Then Revati said: 9 "I was Nandiya's wife, the lady of the house with authority over all the family. Now I will delight in my husband's Mansion. I could not wish for the sight of hell ." But saying; "Whether you wish it or not, what have wishes to do with us?" Taking her to hell, they spoke the verse: 10 "This is the hell (meant) for you who are of very evil character. In the world where human beings live, merit was not performed by you. For one who is stingy, wrathful, evil in character, does not obtain the companionship of those who have gone to heaven." So saying the two yakkhas vanished then and there. But seeing, two similar warders of hell who were about to drag her and throw her into the Hell of Filth called Samsavaka, she asked: 11 "What is the filth and the dung that is revealed, what is this foul smell, what the excrement that is here blown?" 12 "This is Samasavaka, a hundred fathoms deep, where you, Revati, will boil for thousands of years." She asked: 13 "What is the deed (so) badly done by body, speech, mind by which Samavaka, a hundred fathoms deep, is obtained?" They said: 14 "Monks, brahmans and other wayfarers too you deceived with lying speech; this was the evil done by you. 15 Therefore is Samsavaka, a hundred fathoms deep, obtained by you, where you, Revati, will boil for thousands of years." Then they told her of further torments: 16 "They cut off the hands and then the feet; they cut off the ears and then the nose; and then a flock of ravens, congregating together, eat the writhing one." Again she implored them, wailing, to take her back to the world of men: 17 "It were well if you took me back. I will perform much benevolence through giving of donation, practice of equanimity(samata), self-control and taming of mind. They who have done this are happy and do not later feel remorse." Again the warders of hell said: 18 "Formerly you were heedless, now you do lament. You must experience the resultant of the deeds you yourself have done." And she said: 19 "Who coming from the deva(angel)-world to the world of men, should speak to me thus when asked: 'Give gifts to them who have laid aside the violence, give clothing lodging, also food and drink, 20 For one who is stingy, wrathful, evil in character, does not obtain the companionship of those who have gone to heaven." 21 Suppose that I, having gone from here and obtaining human birth, liberal, possessed of practice of morality(sheel), I will perform much righteousness through giving of donations, practice of equanimity(samata), self-control, and taming of mind. 22 And with a devout mind I will establish parks and roads in bad terrain and tanks and wells. 23 On the fourteenth, fifteenth and the eighth (days) of the bright fortnight and on a special day of the fortnight well connected with the eightfold (precepts) 24 I will observe the Observance (Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession) always self-controlled by the practice of morality(sheel), and I will not be heedless in giving of donation: this I truly see myself." This was said by the recensionists: 25 Thus her, wailing and writhing in pain, they cast feet up, head down, into the terrible hell. She said the concluding verse: 26 "Formerly I was stingy, and abuser of monks and brahmans and having deceived my husband with untruths, I boil in a most terrible hell," The commentary concludes by saying: Now, inasmuch as there is no devata(angel) in Revati's Mansion, but as the story is connected with the attainment of the Mansion of Nandiya, the deva(angel)-youth, it is therefore included in the Men's Mansions.